Our Past Defines Us, Our Future Changes Us
by Oblivion's Rainbows
Summary: PostAnime. Yukio is locked up in an underground cell under the Vatican for three months, during which he is subjected to the most horrible psychological torture. When he's out, he believes that everyone hates him due to a letter that he thinks Rin sent him, so he runs away. Little does he know he's playing right into Satan's claws. Satan drags the twins down into Gehenna. R&R plz:)
1. Prologue

**Thanks so much to my amazing beta, Girl with the Iceheart!**

Yukio didn't know what to do or feel. He was currently laying down on his stomach on his bed in his cell underneath the Vatican headquarters. Why was he here? Because after Satan used him as a vessel, everything had gone downhill. Not only did his seemingly non-existent demonic powers awaken inside of him turning him into a full-powered demon, but he had also lost everything important to him. The trust that he had from others? Gone. His job as a teacher and as an exorcist? Gone. His happiness and sanity? Gone. He was shunned by everyone-including his brother- and he was captured by the Vatican.

' So much for being an exorcist prodigy... I turned myself into a filthy demon... I'm absolutely unfit to be an exorcist. Even if I still could be an exorcist, the people I helped would be completely and totally afraid of the beast in front of them. But I shouldn't complain. It's my fault. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be possessed. I'm absolutely terrible. There's really nothing I can do to redeem myself. A monster like me doesn't deserve redemption or forgiveness. My own brother even hates me and avoids me. I have nothing to live for... I wonder what they think of me.

'I'm probably just another demon whom needs to be exterminated.' Yukio thought darkly. All his thoughts weighed him down. He doubted that the Vatican would let him live. He probably ruined his brother's life. They would probably kill Rin too. While he was beating himself up mentally, he didn't notice Mephisto pop into his cell until said clown cleared throat. Yukio looked up alarmed.

"Relax, youngest brother. It's only me." Mephisto said winking. Yukio just stared at him. Mephisto huffed,"What, no hello?!"

Yukio shook his head. "What do you want?"

Mephisto huffed yet again. "What, I can't visit my littlest brother when he's in jail?" Yukio glared at him. "Fine, fine. I'll tell. The Vatican has decided your fate. You will be executed-" Yukio's face fell"-just kidding! You are considered a valuable asset and will resume teaching and exorcism immediately. I'm here to pick you up. And for heaven's sakes, please take a shower. You're filthy!"

Yukio smiled darkly and muttered, "Don't remind me."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"Don't get grumpy with me, little brother."

-Time Skip-

Yukio walked into his dorm room. He looked at his stuff. It would be a while before Rin heard the news or even got home. That would be enough time to get all of his stuff transferred into another room. So he began doing just that... until Shura caught him. "Oi! Chicken! Whu'dyya think you're doin'?" Yukio turned around and his eyes were not unlike that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"...wh...wh..." He started.

Shura put her hands on her hips, glaring. "Spit it out Chick'n. I don't got all day." After a moment of tense silence, she cocked an eyebrow. "I see wher' dis is goin'." She grabbed him and began to drag him down the hall towards the cram classrooms.

Yukio regained his ability to speak at the forcefulness of her grip. "Please, Shura. At least let me take a shower or freshen up."

Immediately, she snapped,"Not a chance 'n hell, chicken." she pulled her sword out of her chest, not slowing down in the least, "keep it movin'!"

Yukio was losing control of himself. Why must she be so difficult? He let out a strangled cry of despair as blue flames suddenly begin to dance around the room. Yukio clutched his head. "Hrng...".

Shura looked at him questioningly, but without a hint of sympathy in her eyes. "Yer a terrible actor chicken. Yer gunna -" she was cut short however when Yukio's body erupted in flames.

"A-aaaahhh! N-ngho... It's not s-supposed to h-hrng..." Yukio passed out, the flames dissipating with his conscious. Shura's eyes widened in shock and quickly caught him before he hit the ground. "So yer really weren't playin', chicken. I'll get yer brother. He'll know whut tu do."

-In Yukio's Mind-

"Why do you resist your power, my son?"

"Get away from me! You're not my father!"

"Oh, contraire~"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Satan simply giggled. "That's not a very good way to talk to someone who's just trying to help you..."

Blue flames surrounded me and a deafening roar filled my head. "No... NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It's too late, my son. You will become one with your flames and you will join me in Gehenna!" The demonic king purred.

I glared at the darkness, unable to pick out anything. "There's no way in hell that I'd join the likes of you!"

"I'm beginning to lose patience, son. Join me or I will personally retrieve you and your brother."

I clutched my head as the pressure began to build. "Nghr-no-gh! M-make it s-stop! I-it hu-hurts..."

Satan laughed menacingly. "Won't you join me?"

I looked up at him. "N-not a ch-chance"

Satan sighed, but the gleeful tone that followed was hardly masked "Fine. I'm coming after you and your brother, then."

"h-hey wait!" I started. But Satan was gone and I was awake, surrounded by the exwires and Shura. There was a softness on my back. Was I on a bed?

For a moment, I couldn't move. Neither could they apparently. So we just stayed in place, awkward silence, and a shitload of emotions. Rin finally broke the silence. "so... hey, what's up?" I just lay there dumbfounded. He was actually speaking to me.

"Umm... Can we talk alone?"

Rin glanced around the room. "Um... I guess..."

Once I was sure that everyone was out of earshot, I whispered, "What the hell was that back there?"

Rin looked confused. "What the hell was what? I just talked to you."

Oh how I was angry now. He had ignored me, along with the others, and he thought he did nothing wrong?! Rin _knew I_ was rotting in that cell for God knows how long. He hadnt even tried to rescue me! He was denying that I was his brother! I thought back to when i had recieved that angry letter from him claiming that he wasn't my brother anymore. He told me how much he and the others hated me! And how they would kill me the first chance they got! And he thinks he can just start acting like he cares?! Did he forget about the heart-breaking letter he sent me?! Well I'll show him. So I brushed right past him and ran at full speed away.

"Yukio! Where are you going? What are you mad about?! Yukio!"

"Leave me alone, Rin." I growled.

"Oh c'mon, Yukio! Get back here!"

I wasn't close enough to hear him. I just took off running. Down the stairs, past the doors and through the campus, with the red sheath strapped to my back.

I didn't stop running until I reached the forest. I found a nice little hiding spot under a tree. I thought I had got rid of him- until he decided to launch himself at me through the foliage.

Being a reasonable person, I screamed and punched him in the nose, just like how any reasonable person would. Right. Smack. In. The. Middle. Rin, also being a reasonable person, shrieked and held his nose. "Whub wud dat bfor? By nosd hurds becaud od you. Ib wud jusd trybind to finb you." He whined, voice muffled by the hand to his bleeding nose. Did I break it? Serves him right...

I obviously couldn't understand most of what he said, but the message was about the same.; 'Why did you punch me in the face you, bastard, I was just trying to find you' was probably around the same thing he was trying to say. I again, took off. Like hell was I going to stick around. But he was, unfortunately, faster than me and tackled me to the ground. "Why are you running away from me, Yukio? What did I do?"

I refused to answer, merely grunting as I tried to get away; he had a really strong grip. His hands pushed my shoulders down hard. I once again struggled to get away from him. It was futile. Rin eyed the Kurikara that was strapped to his back. "Don't you dare Nii-san! Don't you dare unsheathe it!" Rin being Rin, unsheathed Kurikara anyway. We both burst into blue flames. Our ears and fangs grew out and we gained claws.

"Nii-san!" I yelled, furious.

A mischievous grin took hold of his face. "Oops. My hand slipped."

I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked his unfortunately exposed tail as hard as I could and ran. There really weren't a lot of places to hide. I was obviously a demon and very easy to spot with my flames going haywire. I thought I was safe (yet again)

That is until Mephisto popped up out of nowhere. I was about to demand what he was doing there when I realised something was off. His eyes were glazed over and... was that possibley blood at the side of his mouth? I opened my mouth to let out a scream but was muffled by a clothed hand. I gave it a bite and blood dripped down, staining the pale fabric.

It was like I was watching everything in slow motion.

The crimson drops fell to the grass and silently exploded. I felt myself begin to shake when 'Mephisto' gave a giggle as a Gehenna Gate was formed and he started dragging me towards the demonic gate, gloved hand my desperate cries for help. "Mhphh! Mlucchhh!"

"Shut up, Yukio dear." The demon holding me whispered.

My eyes widened. Oh... so that little dream was real...

Satan wasn't kidding about taking us to Gehenna. Just as I began to form an escape plan, he tossed me into the gate and jumped in too. I tried to swim out, but his hand pushed me down into the depths of Gehenna. I was able to yell out before I was dragged down to the very pits of hell. "Nii-san, help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Nii-san..."

A/N:So how was it? Please R&R, ConCrit is accepted. Flames make my day... (that's not sarcasm btw) anyway I should be updating this soon enough, next week or sooner

p.s: This is only the prologue

p.p.s: Check out my awesome beta's page Girl with the Iceheart

p.p.p.s: I like waffles XD


	2. So it Begins (Part 1)

A/N: Just a little warning, Yukio is going to be ooc a lot because of what he goes through. So yeah...

"Rin, help me!"

Rin's head turned at the sound of his name, squinting in the dark. He knew that his brother needed some kind of help judging by the desperate tone, "but what could that moley-four-eyes want? He hasn't been doing much of anything with the exception of running away from me..." Rin contemplated aloud. "Yukio must be in deep shit to call out like that." He realised, his voice taking on a worried edge, so he called out to his missing half.

"Yukio?" No reply but the howl of the wind. So he tried again. "Yukio? C'mon Yukio, I'm not gonna bite you..." Silence. "But seriously Yukio, please come out! Please!" The same result as before greeted him as deafening silence. Rin was growing increasingly desperate to find his brother. He let out a nervous laugh. "So um please come out Yukio? This seriously isn't funny..." It wasn't like he was expecting a different result.

So he set off running, not knowing where he was going. He ran his hands along the walls, darting down halls as soon as he felt them give way.

Something...

Something was pulling him... something dark and ominous. Soon, a light was accompanied by the feeling, a bluish ethereal light. As Rin rounded the corner, he stiffened at the sight of what lay in front of him.

A Gehenna gate was opened right before him.

And Yukio's scent was all around it.

"Of course," Rin as he stared at the demonic gate, "those three months in solitary confinement must've done it in for him... Getting used to the changes to your body after you awaken is one thing, but not having anyone to help you with it -" Rin's head snapped up from his reverie. "That bastard, Satan must have taken Yukio!" he yelped and he felt himself begin to become overcome with anger. How dare that flaming demon take his twin!

So caught up he was in his anger, he did not hear the fast click clack of approaching feet and of his classmates yelling. Rin stared at the portal and plunged straight through it.

"I'm coming, Yukio!"

In Gehenna (Yukio's POV)

"Ugh... What... happened?" I whispered as I regained consciousness. I squinted in the dark, hardly being able to see my own feet; at least I still had my glasses.

Suddenly, completely unbidden, blue flames leapt up, licking harmlessly at my clothes. With a sharp intake of breath, I began to whack at my arms to try and put them out in my panic. Of course, they hardly even flickered under my touch. "Go down, damnit!"

"Ha, my son, that won't work. Your control on your flames is zip, kiddo. But... I could teach you..." Satan whispered into one of my elongated ears. I jumped, caught unaware and instinctively swung a fist his way. "Tsk, tsk little Yukio. I'm only trying to help my littlest son~" the shadow didn't even flinch as the fist passed through it.

"You're not my father and I'm not your son! I am the son of Shiro Fujimoto! Not anyone else, especially you!" I shouted in reply.

A clawed hand grabbed my chin and yanked my head up.

"Look at me, boy!" The shadow demanded coldly. I refused to meet the blue orbs that I assumed to be eyes. "I will pluck those lovely eyes of yours out if you don't look at me!"

I reluctantly met his eyes, expecting him to give me some awful punishment out of my darkest nightmares. Instead, he embraced me. "Oh how I've missed you and your brother. Your foster father took you away from me and I was lonely down here by myself; your older brothers aren't much company. But I'm so glad you're here now." I looked at him, surprise adorning my features. No, this had to be some kind of trick. There was no way that the demon king, killer of many exorcists, could show this kind of affection.

"You're-you can't be serious..." I stammered, freezing up.

He grinned wildly, "yes because now, Gehenna has it's twin princes back. And you know what that means. You and your brother will be stuck down in the deepest pits of hell for all of eternity!"

I felt my face pale and I shook my head violently. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening!

I backed away from him, off the bed. "N-no! Neither of us will be your heirs! Pick one of your other sons!" I spat.

He looked like he was considering it, but when his features twisted in a wicked grin, I knew that there was no chance. "Oh, but son! You forgot, you BOTH are wearing the crowns right now."

What? What crown. My hand flew up and patted the top of my head. Crap! It was lumpy. That couldn't be good, no matter how you looked at it. Satan showed me a mirror. "See for yourself, dipshit." I stared at the... creature... in front of me- my reflection.

No, this couldn't be me, not this disgusting beast- demon.

I was mortified at what I saw. Huge horns adorned my head, curling away from my skull, looking like the old medieval pictures of demons. And what made me really take a deep suck of air in was the twisted thorn crown adorning my head, shaped to look like screaming faces.

"Like the crown, son? It was made for you when you were born."

I gripped the crown hard and tried to get it off. "Ah, ah, ah~ that's not going to come off until your coronation. Your brother is here as well." 'Father' jeered, a glistening cruel smile appearing white against the shadow.

"No! Don't you dare! I'm not the price of hell, and neither is Rin!" I shouted immediately, pulling with all my strength at the crown.

"Well you two aren't the princes of hell, yet..." Satan murmured, almost a sad touch to his voice.

"We're not going to be the princes of hell ever! We're going back to Assiah!" I howled.

"Oh contraire~ you will be if you want to or not."

Satan snapped his fingers and we were back in Assiah. I reeled as my horns shrunk into nothingness and the crown vanished, my features turning into their more human like style. I felt my stomach churn as the situation began to press on my mind, and the stench of the sleazy neighborhood didn't really help.

"Oh, there's a guy!" Satan muttered as he grabbed an innocent young man and dragged him into a dark alleyway. I peered out through my cloudy eyes and into the alleyway and decided to follow and rescue the poor soul. Even like this, demonic and in pain, he still had his duty as an exorcist.

Once I was there, I couldn't see anything. Shit, I may as well not be wearing my glasses. All of a sudden, I heard a slashing noise and a scream.

As soon as the harsh note of pain ended, I lost control of myself right then and there.

Eat, kill, devour, screams, misery!

I lunged towards the writhing shape and began to devour the thing alive, relishing in the screams. I tore flesh out of the body with my teeth and swallowed it whole, licking my lips with my elongated tongue in satisfaction.

Delicious!

Huh...? What... what am I doing?

With a jolt, I dropped the corpse and I sunk to my knees and looked at my hands- no, claws. They were bloodstained and so were my clothes. My eyes drifted to the mangled body of the man and my hand flew up to cover my mouth as my stomach clenched. "W-why?!". I started crying. I'm such a monster! I... I liked devouring him! I... I had lost control-!

"So, enjoyed your coronation, son?"

I just stared at my hands remembering the screams of the poor man I had devoured. A quick glance around at my surroundings showed only crimson. I shuddered. I'm a monster... Now, I definitely wasn't human anymore. I didn't even try to make a move to stop Satan from dragging me back into Gehenna. Because that's where a monster like me belongs.

-(Rin's POV)-

After the so called, 'coronation,' I was mentally scarred even further with the realization that I, Rin Okumura, had killed another person. I didn't want to even look at myself anymore. Hell, I didn't want to be a demon anymore. I stared at my claws - there was blood and gore under my nails.

I had no idea how long I had been under here. All I remember was being captured almost instantly after I had leapt through the portal. Then I had been dragged to that god awful monster and then –

Blood, misery, death!

God would never forgive me for this. I actually enjoyed devouring that girl! I started to silently cry, my heart coiling around me. I really was a bloodthirsty demon now. "Old man, what do I do now? I-I killed t-two innocent people. I'll never be able to defeat Satan now because *hic* I am a full blooded d-demon now. Please h-help me father... Please help me r-repent my s-sins. I r-really am sorry-"

My breath whooshed out as I was tackled to the ground. I felt my ribs break, resulting in a pain-filled screech on my part.

"We don't do that here, son! You could've died..." Satan spat.

I sniffled, bones healing themselves before long. No matter how many times I go over this, I still hated the feeling of muscles knitting together and bones fusing back. "I-I'll d-do whatever I w-want... D-death would a-actually p-put me out of m-my misery..."

"Where do you think you're going to go if you die?! Definitely not to God's realm! You're a monster - a demon! Have more sense!" Satan gripped my horns. He spun me around a bit before he threw me against the wall and I whimpered when I felt bones break again. "Have you learned your lesson yet, son?! Or do I need to beat some more sense into you?" Satan sneered.

I let out a pain filled gasp when Satan grabbed my tail and slowly started crushing it. Oh good god, the pressure was so intense, I can't breathe! This was too much for me to take, "no, no, no, I've learned my lesson! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"Will you be a King of Gehenna?" he growled but loosened his grip on my tail.

"Yes... Just please don't hurt me!"

Satan's face twisted in a mock smile. "Good boy. Now would you like to see your brother?"

My head whipped around, eyes wide as I remembered the reason I was here in the first place. "Yes please Lord Satan"

"Since you were so polite, I'll let you spend the day with him. However, you need to cheer him up a little bit. He's kinda depressed."

"Yes sir." I replied, happy that I could see Yukio again, surely he'd help me get my senses back.

We can escape together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we finally arrived at the room Yukio was currently residing in, I knew something was off. Call it twin's intuition or context clues or whatever, but I knew Yukio was extremely upset. He was just staring at the floor, ears lax and glassy eyed. It didn't seem like he knew what was going on around him. It didn't look like he cared, either.

Taking note of this, Satan decided to chime in before the awkward silence suffocated all of us. "Well you boys have fun!"

"Yes sir. We will." I robotically replied.

"And, Rin? Ease up! Just call me 'daddy' if you want."

"Yes father." I replied. Like hell would I.

Satan finally left us in peace after that. Yukio was still starting at the floor, tail peeking out of his black tunic. I raised an eyebrow at his new attire. Black in entirety; tunic, trousers, loose vest, boots. He looked out of place in them, like he was playing dress-up.

Something was obviously wrong. Yukio never let his tail out. Not even in the dorm or when no one was around. So I decided to pry him for information. "Hey Yukio! How're ya doing? Well... I guess we're in hell so..." I let out a nervous chuckle. Eh, maybe I shouldn't have tried that tone of voice...

Yukio took no notice. I waved a shaky hand in front of his eyes.

Glass eyes, face slack.

When that didn't work, I resorted to slapping him in the face. No response. 'Well I guess I have no choice...' I pulled his slightly exposed tail as hard as I could. His face scrunched up in pain and his mouth opened up slightly, but didn't get anything else from him.

"Y'know moley-four-eyes, I'm going to keep pulling your tail until you talk to me." I growled, threateningly. I was starting to get worried, just the slightest of a harsh pull on a tail would have any normal demon howling.

Yukio mumbled something that even my enhanced demonic hearing couldn't catch.

"I'm sorry, what was that four-eyes?"

I flinched back when he sucked in air and yelled, "why did you follow me if you hate me?! Why am I the one that literally drags you down to hell?!"

"I never said-"

"Don't give me that shit," he growled, eyes burning, "I know you wrote that letter! Or do you just want me to forget it entirely?!"

"What? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Yukio! What letter?!" I yelped, hands raised in surrender.

"Don't lie to me or even try to play dumb! I know you're smarter than that!"

"I honestly don't have a clue about what you're talking about!"

He shifted slightly and his vest moved to reveal his belt. My eyes widened when I saw he had new weapons. Even with my lack of knowledge, I could recognize what they were. Hyper-shooting pistols and two beautiful switchblades were resting on his belt. He grabbed one of his guns in a flash and pointed it at my right temple.

"If you're going to deceive me like the demon you are, then you deserve to die like the demon you are!" He snarled.

I was harshly aware of the fact that I was unarmed and took a step back. Shit, what was I supposed to do? I felt myself, fingers searching for a weapon – anything!

Suddenly, I felt a rise of energy, almost like fire was pouring out of my heart and I raised my hand to pull a beautiful katana adorned with twin dragons intertwined on the sheath out of my exposed chest – the Kurikara. For a moment, I vaguely remembered Shura pulling a similar move. I unsheathed it and blocked the energy bullet Yukio fired at me when he realized I was armed. He shot several more at me before snapping, "I can keep this up forever, Rin. These bullets are made of piercing energy particles, which I supply. So I can never run out."

My eyes widened in disbelief. I ran towards him, sword at my right, and sliced up his guns. That effectively put them out of use though as soon as they hit the ground, they began to thread back together. Well this is what you would expect of demon guns, I suppose.

"I still have knives, dumbass." Yukio sighed and his hands reached to his belt.

"I know." I replied calmly. I sheathed my sword and ran to embrace him, dropping it in the process.

He gasped and tensed up, squirming. "What are you doing? Oi!"

"I'm not letting go, Yukio."

He paused and with a sigh, he carefully returned the hug.

"So... you didn't send me that letter?" He croaked out after a while.

"No, Yukio. I don't know what was on that letter, but, I didn't send that and I'm positive that none of our friends did either," I answered truthfully.

He turned away from me. "Sorry, Rin, I really am. I... I didn't have any reason to say that to you."

"It's fine bro. But stop doing this, you moley-four-eyes! Looking sad doesn't suit you."

"Ok, Nii-San."

And for the first time in ages, I actually saw him smile a little.

A/N: Yeah I know its short, but whatevs man. I'm almost done with the other chapter which will be (hopefully) longer. Thanks again to my beta, Girl with the Iceheart. I know my writing is absolutely atrocious sometimes (most times).

P.S: Eat more waffles

P.P.S: Has anyone seen the show "Bob's Burgers"? It kinda grew on me after my cousin forced me to watch it lol

Waffle out~


End file.
